Various attachment arrangements for salvaging work and transport of vehicles, such as heavy vehicles, are known. An example of a known attachment arrangement is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, which shows a perspective front view of a traditional heavy duty truck 10 in which a salvaging device 12 is secured to a front chassis frame of the truck. The salvaging device 12 consists of a lifting belt 18, which is secured to an attachment arrangement consisting of a couple of tow rings 16 which are engaged by means of a respective screw joint formed with receiving connection means in the chassis frame (not visible in FIG. 1). The tow rings 16 project through a bumper 14 of the vehicle, to provide points of attachments for the lifting belt, or alternatively for an elevating chain, which accordingly interconnect the two tow rings 16. An interconnecting linkage 20 is arranged at mid section of the lifting belt 18 in order to provide a terminal post for a hook 22. The hook 22 is suspended from a lifting device 23, or a towing device, for salvaging, lifting or towing of the truck 10.
Salvaging of heavy duty vehicles puts stiff demand on the used towing gear and method of procedure during the salvaging work, as incorrect salvaging can cause an even greater damage on the vehicle as compared to any damage present before the salvaging work is started. For extremely heavy vehicles, so called heavy duty wrecker trucks are used for salvaging work. Wrecker trucks are equipped with lifting jacks with a capacity of over 30 tons. In addition these trucks are often equipped with a lifting beam for towing/hauling wrecked or defect vehicles to a garage or to a scrap yard, where the lifting beam has a capacity of over 20 tons. This kind of equipment allows the wrecker truck to perform salvaging work on both busses and transport lorries. The salvaging work comprises performing lifting and/or hauling/towing work on the vehicle. The salvaging work is many times performed while applying highly asymmetrical forces on the connection means of the vehicle being salvaged, and consequently on the chassis frame of the vehicle being salvaged.